


Tuesday In the Grayson-Wayne Household

by Quinis



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grayson Genes are Magic (figuratively), OC Kids (Sort of), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday is the day when Damian is expected to look after the children while his wife, Mar'i, is at work. And he will do so, time travel mishap or no time travel mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know this isn't the story I said to a few reviewers I'd do next. However, I was reminded that I had it partly written and we just had a story with a Robin!Ry'an so why not a story introducing the rest of his family?
> 
> As for Tuesday's special significance? It will be explained later but it's part of Damian (Ibn) and Mar'i's way of dealing with the kids, work and being heroes. It's basically Damian's day with the kids (because Mar'i works Tuesdays and Damian arranges his work schedule so he doesn't). Mar'i has made it very clear that Damian is not to go into the cave on Tuesday and that none of the family is to approach him with 'night work'. Nor are they allowed to babysit. As you can guess, most of the family avoid Damian on Tuesday because to do otherwise is to invite Mar'i's wrath (and they really don't want her to complain at work as she has a certain co-worker who will cause them trouble if she thinks they're making Mar'i's life difficult).  
> \------
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll use Ibn and Damian to differentiate between child (Damian) and the adult (Ibn). For everyone else, I'll try and make it clear. Most future versions of characters will only appear for a moment/chapter if at all. At least, that's the plan._
> 
>  
> 
> Ibn comes from the 'Kingdom Come' comic which is also the main inspiration for the Damian/Mar'i pairing which I love. In Kingdom Come, Bruce's son with Talia, Ibn Al Xu'ffasch (Arabic for 'Son of the Bat') is shown to be in love with Mar'i Grayson/Nightstar (and they're also shown in a future panel in something to be married with two children).  
> Ibn's canon counterpart is said to be Damian.
> 
> Anyway, my headcanon is that Mar'i calls Damian by his Arabic name, hence 'Ibn'.

 

**Tuesday In the Grayson-Wayne Household**

**Part 1**

* * *

Tuesday starts like this;

Ibn gets up and kisses his wife. And kisses her some more. And, because she has work, she tells him to go check on the kids.

Ibn sighs and his lower lip trembles and he nuzzles up to her shoulder and requests five minutes.

"Ibn, go," Mar'i orders, her hand reaching down to grab him harshly in a very sensitive area.

He finally crawls out of bed.

He checks Tal'i's room first, after grunting a half-asleep good morning to Alfred. The five year old's room is awash in pink, purple and black and her bed, complete with Batman comforter, is empty.

It takes Ibn one second to register that, another second for it to sink in and a third second to dart out of the room, check her brother's (also empty – good lord!) and head down the hall for the cave where he can start a search for his missing (please not kidnapped) children.

And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

"So, this is the manor in the future?" Tim's voice, younger than Ibn's used to, comments when Alfred opens the door. "Do these kids really live  _here_?"

Years of experience allowed Ibn to see the horror in Alfred's expression at the appearance of the two children he just realised were missing. The slight widening of the eyes and tightness in posture.

"Tal'i!" Ibn cried out, bolting down the stairs. He didn't even care that she was in the hands of people who were most likely from the past or another dimension. It would be safer to think of them as being from the past. That way he would actually worry about telling them things they shouldn't know.

"Breakfast?" Tal'i responded with. Ibn gratefully took his daughter from past Tim's arms and hefted her up.

"First, you'll tell me what you think you were doing, disappearing like that."

"I'm giving Ry a family." She pointed to the baby in past Dick's arms. "He can have his own now."

"Tal'i," Ibn groaned. Mar'i often said that this one was his daughter. It looked like her sibling rivalry with her baby brother had reached 'get rid of him' level.

His daughter indeed.

"Ry'an is our family," he tried to explain to the girl.

"My family," Tal'i insisted with a pudgy frown. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shot a glare at the baby. "My Daddy."

Ibn sighed and his stomach growled. He pulled Tal'i's arms off him and placed her on the ground.

"Go get ready for breakfast," he ordered the girl. Then he turned to the guests.

A frowning, serious Bruce Wayne stood at the back, carefully examining every change in the mansion. A Dick Grayson free of grey hairs standing next to a frowning and suspicious Timothy Drake. A narrowed eyed Jason Todd was wandering around just inside the entrance with his hand on his gun, although he seemed to be drifting towards the kitchen.

And a young, ten year old, Damian Wayne was glaring at him. His pudgy frown almost an older mirror of young Tal'i's.

These people were certainly from the past or another dimension and Ibn had not been expecting to meet his ten year old self when he got up a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Who are you and why are you in Father's house?"

Really, Ibn could only deal with one spoiled brat at a time. Nonetheless, he squared his shoulders and addressed the visitors from the past.

"I'll answer that over breakfast. In the dining room." He's just glad he changed before checking on the children. Even if he was only wearing a black tank top and olive-coloured pants.

He reached towards the past version of Dick for the baby and held his son close. His heartrate was only just starting to go back to normal. "Allow me to also thank you for bringing my children home."

"Wow, manners," Jason commented in an angry snarl as they went towards the dining room. Tal'i was already there, sitting in her boosted chair and swinging her feet without a care in the world.

Ibn placed Ry'an in his high chair with practised ease as the guest all took their seats.

"So, do we get answers on who you are?" Tim asked.

"Does Brucie adopt another one?" Jason questioned with a smirk at Damian.

"Father has me!" Damian proclaimed standing on his chair in order to stare down at Jason. "He doesn't need any more of  _your_ kind!"

Ibn rolled his eyes. He knew that this was him however, had he really been that bad?

"Where are we?" Dick asked with worry in his voice.

* * *

Ibn took a moment to reflect on where his guests' present selves were. This time's Dick could be anywhere. This time's Jason was off training with Carrie, the current Robin, and they weren't expected back until the end of the week. This time's Tim was probably at the Robin's nest, sifting through the files related to their current cases.

And Ibn's father was probably sleeping. Ibn knew the man had been off with the Justice League the previous night. He planned to tell Dick about it later and let his father-in-law loose on his overworking father.

But, none of them could be expected to appear in the manor topside today. They all knew what Tuesday meant.

* * *

Ibn deflected questions until the food arrived. He wondered how long this could last before they recognised him. It couldn't be that hard. He had his father's features although his face was slightly longer and his hair slightly shorter and lighter.

"Alfred, I can do that," he insisted when the aging servant moved to feed young Ry'an. The baby cooed and wriggled in the chair, looking to be an escape artist of his father's skill.

"I am not so old that I cannot do my job."

"I'm not saying that," Ibn responded with. Then he glared over at his daughter who was shifting in the chair. "And where do you think you're going?"

Alfred's lips twitched upwards. Tal'i frowned and her eyebrows knotted as she settled back into her chair. Her breakfast was almost all gone, except for the egg yolks. She had somehow managed to eat the whites while leaving the yolks sitting there in a perfect yellow semi-sphere.

"Tal'i, you will eat everything on your plate," Ibn ordered, seeing past Jason chortle. It was the first not negative emotion the man had shown.

Ibn slipped back into his seat as Alfred started feeding the baby slowly and without making the mess Ibn would have. Somehow, he always ended up with mush over his clothes.

Ibn picked up his knife and fork and was about to start his breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"It must be Tuesday," Ibn muttered, getting up. Alfred hadn't moved because it was Tuesday and he knew better than to get involved in the unfolding scene.

Alfred did, however, suggest to their timely visitors to follow Ibn.

* * *

The 'timely visitors' were a little shell-shocked although none of them were the type to admit it.

They had been surprised when an irate Jason had turned up at the door with a little girl and a baby. The girl had been chattering away about how she wanted to give her little brother a loving family and it had taken over a day to work out where she was from.

Or when she was from. She had possessed the means to go home the whole time and didn't use it until it looked like Jason was about to shoot Dick.

"No fighting!" she had screamed, a burst of light coming from her hand as the time machine around her wrist activated.

"What kind of parent gives their child a time machine?" Jason had growled as the girl led them to her house. She pulled Jason along like he was her age and not a fully grown adult. He growled out that she was a 'strong brat'. The rest of the group just wondered if this was because of Jason's soft spot for kids or if he was on his best behaviour because she melted the tip of his gun somehow.

"Wayne Manor." Tim was the first to voice that observation.

Bruce showed no emotion to that, locking it away until he had more information.

Dick did something similar, although he tried to enjoy it by making a joke about it still standing. No one laughed.

Tim wondered if he was still around and who was living in the manor right now.

Jason just scowled at the thought that Bruce would take in more children, especially ones as young as these two.

Damian didn't care. He said loudly and vocally that he wanted to go back right now. But, the girl pulling on Jason's hand ignored him.

* * *

They hadn't expected the broad-shouldered man who had ran down to meet them. Or rather, meet the girl. He wasn't Bruce, even if they were in another dimension or something. His face was too sharp, his skin slightly darker and his hair lighter.

The girl called him 'daddy'. The man called her 'Tal'i'.

And they both seemed to find the presence of people from the past as not normal but still just a part of their day. Of all the things they could have expected in the manor of the future, an unknown and loving family wasn't part of it.

As they followed Ibn to the door, Jason commented; "hey, at least we get breakfast out of this," to the surprise of the group. They hadn't thought he had much ability to joke after going trigger happy upon his return to life and Gotham.

* * *

Mar'i Grayson-Wayne had beautiful dark locks which reminded Ibn of embers. They were pulled back in a clip yet still spilling along her path as she rushed to the door with files tucked under her arm, coffee in one arm and a small round bowl of cereal she was drinking and munching from.

"Mar'i, those are not good breakfast habits," Ibn scolded.

Her golden, almost orange skin shimmered as she turned to frown playfully at him. Ibn reached forward and tucked the files back under her arm as they slipped, sighing at his frantic wife.

"Sorry, but Pamela's waiting!" Mar'i said. There was a pause as she looked at the door and the doorbell rang again. "Ibn," she positively whined.

"It cannot do the children well to see us like this," Ibn sighed, opening the door. A red haired and greened skinned Poison Ivy waltzed in like she owned the place.

"Ibn," she greeted him.

"Only Mar'i can call me that," Ibn growled back, giving her his most disapproving frown. Unfortunately, it only made Pamela smirk.

"Still the angry little sprout I remember." Ibn felt something in his stomach curl as she clapped her hands together in glee, even though her smile wasn't as wide as a regular person's. "Which reminds me," she turned to Mar'i. "Selina told me the most fabulous story about your husband, back when he was jumping over rooftops with your father. See it was near Christmas and-"

Mar'i, perhaps seeing the slight flush in Ibn's neck, decided to interrupt and remind Pamela that they were going to be late.

"Bye, Tal'i! Be good for Daddy!" she called up to the overhang. She smiled a blinding and mischievous smile which was unique to her family. "And to our guests, don't push my husband too hard, okay? I want him in good condition tonight!"

"I'll tell you the story in the car then dear," Pamela said as they walked out.

Ibn closed the door, just stopping sort of slamming it.

* * *

"Husband?" Dick squeaked from the overhanging banister. There was no way he wouldn't recognise his daughter. She was unique, in personality and appearance.

And married. Dick's heart stopped at the thought. He wondered if he had gone to the wedding. In their time, he tried to forget he had a daughter hidden away in order to protect her from his enemies.

However, he must have been at her wedding if she was living with her husband here in the manor. Or had she married this 'Ibn', and Dick had a feeling it was short for a certain Arabic phrase, so that she could join the family? He really hoped not.

Either way, his daughter was married to this guy and he was not happy about it.

* * *

Ibn had been praying that wouldn't happen. He had already lived through one disapproving Dick when he first started dating Mar'i and Dick only seemed to approve when he married the girl and the first grandkids appeared.

Grandkids!

"Here, Dick," he said, picking up Tal'i and holding her out to the man. "This is Tal'iander. She's five and likes to fly."

Dick blinked at him and them down at the green eyed girl in his arms. She was adorable. She smiled at him and his heart melted.

"Tal'iander?" Jason questioned, "like Kor'iander? I mean, it's obvious that they're Tamaranian-"

"Quarter Tamaranian," Ibn confirmed with a nod. He walked back towards his breakfast. He was going to eat this morning, time travel mishap or no time travel mishap.

"Starfire has children?" Bruce questioned with a growl and a glare at the child.

"You sort of met Kori's daughter as she dashed off to work," Ibn explained offhandedly.

Ibn didn't know whether he was surprised or not at Bruce's reaction. Bruce had already grown to love Mar'i as a daughter and granddaughter by the time they started dating. Bruce had encouraged their relationship, although he had made Ibn's life difficult with his constant trolling of Dick over their kids' relationship.

Ibn reminded himself that he needed breakfast and went back to the hall.


	2. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibn's father walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be sort of like a 'meet the family' thing. Members of the Bat Family are going to crash Ibn's Tuesday.

 

**Part 2 – Bruce**

* * *

Tim decided to guess at who this man was.

"Does Bruce hook up with Selina and have a child?" he asked. He had noticed the cat crawling around and Ibn had already mentioned he was a vegetarian when he offered them some bacon.

"Huh?" Ibn questioned.

Bruce's and Jason's eyes were on Tim, expectant. Dick was chatting away at Tal'i as she chattered back.

"Trying to figure out where you came from."

"I'm not Selina's kid," Ibn stated with a sigh.

"Then give us a hint then or we'll starting thinking you're the demon brat," Jason snorted. His tone made it obvious that he thought he was making a joke.

"I'll kill you, Todd!" Damian snapped in response.

"I suppose that is ridiculous. Who would agree to marry you?" Tim snapped at Damian.

Jason was laughing now.

"And married with kids? He's Bruce's son! He'll probably be fifty and standing alone on a building going 'I am the night'."

Damian growled and tossed a knife at Jason which Ibn intercepted with his own knife, knocking it away from its intended target.

Ry'an chose that moment to start wailing. His little fists banged the high chair and the visitors from the past all covered their ears.

Ibn sighed, stood up and placed a napkin over his shoulder before picking the baby up.

"Shh," he hushed as he cradled his son, patting him on the back and bouncing a little.

"Yep, there is no way that is the demon brat," Jason relented.

"You're actually good with kids," Tim added as Ry'an burped and spit up. More evidence that this was not Damian.

"That's because Tal'i ruined my entire wardrobe before I learnt the napkin trick," Ibn responded, shifting Ry'an so that he was comfortable. "Also, you might notice how my kids went missing and I only realised a few moments before you arrived. Oh, and my eldest somehow has it in her head that she can just 'give away' her little brother."

"But they love you," Dick pointed out, seeing the way Ibn was beating himself up. "And so does Mar'i."

The people from the past stared at their Dick. He hadn't managed to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Explain," Bruce growled at Dick. "You know this 'Mar'i'."

Dick shifted uncomfortably.

"Probably because he's my father-in-law," Ibn said.

"He's grandpa," Tal'i stated. Her statement attracted the attention of the whole table due to its innocence. She looked around at all the stares and then pointed to her empty plate. "Finished," she announced with a smile.

Jason covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh at the kid. Tim smiled and even Bruce's lips twitched. Dick was the only one who didn't feel happy at Tal'i's declaration.

Dick thought about Mar'i, back in their time and wondered whether she had moments like this. The hole in his heart from not seeing his child hurt because he knew he had missed them. Mar'i was already past Tal'i's age. Then Dick internally kicked himself; Mar'i's safety was more important than what he wanted.

However, looking at Ibn, Ry'an and Tal'i, he wondered if that was true.

"Alright, Tal'i, go get changed," Ibn said.

Tal'i gave a happy squeak as she bounced off her chair and dashed out of the room.

"So, you married into the family," Tim deduced. "That would explain why we don't recognise you."

"Doesn't explain where Grayson's spawn came from," Damian growled. The kid was annoyed that Grayson's kid seemed to get his inheritance. And he refused to entertain the idea Jason and Tim were joking about. It just wasn't possible. Married to Grayson's spawn? His nose crinkled in distaste. That was not in his plans for the future, no way. Never.

Ibn didn't get a chance to respond as someone else spoke up from the entrance.

"Damian. Looks like you're having an interesting morning."

"Father." Ibn resisted the urge to scream as he turned to face his father.

* * *

Standing in the doorway was the Bruce Wayne of this time. His hair was a shocking grey and his hairline was receding. Age marked him with lines over his body and face. But, he was still fit and well-built for his age.

His fitness level didn't stop Jason from laughing at the sight of an old Batman. Dick breathed a sigh of relief to see him still alive and kicking. Tim catalogued differences between this Bruce and the one from their time while Bruce himself had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ibn asked his father as the man walked into the room.

"We have guests." The ageing Bruce Wayne walked over to the table and seated himself down. "Interesting ones too."

Then it clicked in Tim's head. He recalled what the Bruce Wayne of the future had called Ibn.

"I'm sorry,  _Damian?_ " Tim practically squeaked the name as he stared at Ibn. He looked him up and down. "Married? With kids?"

"Impossible. Ridiculous!" Damian said, in complete agreement with Drake for once. "I would never m- not with Grayson's spawn!"  
"It seems we've failed to pick up some vital information," the younger Bruce Wayne said, slipping into the chair across from his future counterpart.

"Father, why?" Ibn muttered in a quiet voice.

"The only important information is that which explains how you came to be here," Ibn's father explained.

Bruce explained to his future self about Tal'i and how she brought them there.

Meanwhile, Jason turned to Ibn.

"So, you're the demon brat?" Jason asked Ibn.

"My name is Damian _Ibn Al Xu'ffasch_ Grayson-Wayne," Ibn said, not commenting on the 'demon brat' part. He was an adult.

" _Grayson_ -Wayne?" Damian squeaked. He felt slightly sick at the thought that he would share Grayson's name. Also, when had his future self stopped adding Al Ghul?

"Relax a little, kid," Ibn said to his ten-year old self. "It's not bad. In fact, it's pretty good."

"You're holding a  _baby,_ " Damian pointed out, spitting out the word 'baby' like a curse.

"My baby," Ibn reminded him. He held Ry'an a little tighter and Ry'an wriggled a little in his grip. He loved his children. Tal'i was his princess and Ry'an his little Robin, although not really because he didn't want Ry'an to grow up to risk his life on the streets like that. His father-in-law often cooed 'Little Robin' at Ry'an when he saw him though and Ibn had picked it up.

And that trail of thought caused Ibn to look around.

Just where was his little princess anyway?

"Father, on your way here, did you see Tal'i?"

"No," Ibn's father responded. He noticed the pinched look on his son's face and held out his hands. "I'll take little Bruce while you go check on her."

"'Little Bruce'?" the Bruce of the past questioned.

"Father's the only one who calls Ry'an by his first name," Ibn explained. "My wife insisted on the name." Not that he was going to fight her very hard on it. Ibn had seen the way his father's face had lit up when she suggested naming the baby after him. "And are you sure you wish to risk my wife's wrath? It's Tuesday."

"Yes, yes, the day where you are supposed to care for the kids and not fob them off on the family members such as myself. However, I want to hold my grandson."

Ibn considered it for a moment. Then he passed Ry'an to his father.

"No leaving the manor. On second thought, no leaving this room. No running off to the Watchtower to show him off."

"Damian, you'll be gone only a few minutes-"

"We left you with Tal'i for a few minutes once and she ended up in Metropolis," Ibn reminded him in a scathing tone.

"Not my fault, Clark-"

"I don't care if Kent kidnapped you! You should be able to fight him off! I'll be gone ten minutes at the most and I expect to find you and my son right here when I come back, father!"

Ibn stormed out of the room, his feet sending him straight for Tal'i's room.

* * *

Tal'i wasn't there. Ibn cursed and brought up her tracking data. 'SIGNAL ERROR' popped up on the screen.

Ibn's heartrate skyrocketed. Had she been kidnapped? The tracker was supposed to work through deep space and even through time, which they hadn't tested but that's what his father told him.

Where could Tal'i possibly be? What could be happening to her?

The worst part about being a vigilante on the streets of Gotham for so many years was that Ibn didn't have any trouble bringing up the worst case scenario. And then some. He had seen a lot and his skin went cold with terror as he imagined any number of them happening to his daughter.

"Alfred!" Ibn jumped up and pushed off the wall to the other side of the hall in order to avoid running into the aging servant. "Tal'i's not in her room forthesecondtimetodayand-"

"Calm yourself, sir," Alfred said, nodding down at his hand. Attached to Alfred's hand was Tal'i.

Ibn breathed.

* * *

Everyone's eyes snapped up when Ibn entered the room. His younger self was practically glaring at him and it was obvious that Ibn had been the main topic of discussion before he entered.

He decided to ignore that and continued in with his daughter in his arms.

"Grandpa!" Tal'i said happily, wriggling around to see the person of her attention. It was then Ibn noticed what was sitting innocently on the table before his father.

"Is that hot coffee?" Ibn asked. His head tilted up, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a disapproving glare.

"It is," Ibn's father responded. With Ry'an in his lap he reached out for the mug.

"Don't you  ** _dare_** _!"_  Ibn growled in a perfect imitation of the Batman voice. "What if you spilt it on Ry'an?"

Ibn's father froze, hand inches from the mug.

* * *

Past Bruce watched his future self interact with the future version of his son. It was difficult to believe this was the man that Damian would grow into. Ibn had more than he could ever had hoped for when he brought Damian in to the family.

Bruce also wondered if this was what Talia would have been like if they had stayed together. The nagging was interesting to watch, although Bruce had the feeling it would be annoying from the other side.

Damian was interested to see Ibn stand up to his father. He couldn't imagine telling his father that he was doing something wrong.

Jason enjoyed seeing someone tell Bruce off for his 'parenting', even in this kind of situation.

Tim was astounded while Dick was secretly pleased that Damian grew into such a good father.

* * *

Ibn's father shot a glare at his son but he understood the reason behind the protest. If he had spilled the coffee by accident or something, the baby would have been burnt.

He understood so he didn't appreciate his son keeping up the rant.

"I'd rather you be kidnapped by your friends! At least then, Ry'an would have proper supervision."

Dick barked a laugh.

"What?" Ibn growled.

" _Super-_ vision."

Jason groaned loudly and Tim looked pained. Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"Huh." Ibn hadn't intended that. But the interruption had given him time to think. He had a plan to get his father to leave. "Anyway, father, about last night-"

"Here, Dick. Hold your grandson," Ibn's father interrupted, passing little Ry'an over to the person from the past. "I just remembered, I have stuff to do. Down in the cave."

"Right, escape to the one place I can't follow you," Ibn grumbled as his father quickly moved out of the room. He knew his father wouldn't want to confirm that he had been out when he was supposed to have stayed in the cave. "Try and figure out a way to send them back while you're down there!"

"What do you mean 'the one place you can't follow'?" Bruce questioned.

"It's Tuesday," Ibn said, "and so, I'm locked out of the cave. No night work or cases so that I can spend this time with my children." No surface work either, unless it was an emergency.

"And you follow that rule?" Tim questioned in disbelieve. He couldn't imagine being locked out of 'night work'.

"I spend a day with my children and I get a break from the rest of the family." Ibn then considered his current situation. "Or, at least, I'm supposed to." There were other benefits too. Plus, Mar'i didn't mind if he snuck down to the cave after the children were in bed.

"Hey, can't blame us," Jason commented, "your spawn brought us here."

"Daddy." Tal'i tugged on Ibn's shirt. "What is 'spawn'?"

Jason froze. He hadn't meant for the girl to learn that word. And, wow, now he could see Bruce's influence in Ibn's expression. He was getting cold shivers from the overprotective Bat Glare.

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Jay's just trying to get in trouble," Ibn said to his daughter. He ran a comforting hand through her dark hair.

"'Kay. Can we practise now?" Tal'i asked.


	3. Jason

**Part 3 – Jason**

* * *

Tal'i placed her head at her knees, her hands near her feet and threw her body weight over in a tumble. She rolled right over until she had her feet back under her, pushing up into a standing position with her hands held out before her.

"I did it!" she said with a smile. Dick from the past clapped and congratulated her.

Ibn frowned. He knew his daughter could do better than that. She was just seeing what would get praise out of the guests.

He told her as much.

"Dick, whatever you could do at her age, she can at least attempt," he said to the former acrobat.

Tal'i looked over at Ry'an. Ry'an was strapped into harness where he could bounce up, down and all around to his heart's content. She cartwheeled over to him and grabbed at the harness.

"My turn."

Ry'an tried to bounce and found he couldn't. His face screwed up.

"Uh oh," Jason from the past grumbled, covering his ears. Dick winced and Tim braced himself.

The door was kicked open with a bang.

"Boom, bang, baby! I'm back!" the Jason of Ibn's time stood in the doorway, the grey lock in his hair pulled back and wearing a suit. In his arms were colourful bags.

The noise startled Ry'an and the tears and wails came.

"Uncle Jay!" Tal'i screamed happily, dashing over to give her uncle a hug.

Ibn bounced Ry'an to try and calm the baby down.

"Hey, Kiddo! Who's your favourite uncle?"

"You!" Tal'i responded holding her arms out to be lifted.

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct answer! And Uncle Jay brought presents!"

"You didn't," Ibn sighed.

Jason shot him a toothy grin. It was obvious he came just to get on Ibn's nerves.

"I did."

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Carrie?"

Carrie had been waiting for her cue. At Ibn's inquiry, she popped her head around the corner.

"Yo!" she greeted with a wave.

"Who is that?" Dick asked. He didn't recognise the green eyed, red haired woman.

"Well, would you believe it, she's his old acting teacher," Ibn's brother said with a thumb jab at Ibn. "This grump took the lessons behind papa bat's back."

"Hey, I liked teaching him!" Carrie responded, adjusting her black-framed glasses. "Damian's a cool kid."

"Not a kid," Damian and Ibn said at the same time.

Carrie cackled, finding their deadpan unison hilarious for some reason.

The older Jason just shrugged and pulled a present out of the bag, a little princess figurine and handed it to Tal'i.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Ibn asked Carrie.

"You'd be surprised how quickly you can travel the world with Daddy Warbucks funding the trip."

"You really need to stop calling my dad that."

"Uh-huh." Carrie didn't even consider Ibn's suggestion for even a moment before dismissing it.

Ibn decided to let it go. He had more pressing questions like;

"What are you doing here on a Tuesday?"

"Damian, it's totally worth coming here to see your younger selves." Carrie winked at the time travellers.

Tim ducked away nervously while Jason waved back. Bruce scowled and Damian frowned.

"Harlot," Damian muttered.

"Good guess! But, nope!" Carrie responded. "I'm a director. I run my own channel."

"Online," Ibn added.

"Still pays the bills, barely, gets me experience and I can do what I want. Mostly."

* * *

"I can't believe you're following  _his_  rules," Jason spat at his nicely dressed future.

The man in the suit with his hair slicked back looked confused for a moment but realisation quickly dawned.

"You mean Bruce? Aw, heck no." He ducked the batarang which was tossed in his direction for swearing around the children. "I still have my gun." He even pulled it out of his shoulder holster.

"Yeah. When was the last time you killed the scum of Gotham?"

The future Jason gave a thoughtful look, almost posing with his gun as he brought his hand up to rest his chin on. He could see why Bruce gave him so many lectures about killing. It seemed to be everything his past self focused on when the topic of their night work came up. Jason knew he had been looking to do some good in the world and he did, just the Bat Clan brought out some of the worse in him.

The past Jason smiled in triumph, thinking he had his future self.

"Someone might have died in that blast last week, although that wasn't my fault," future Jason mused.

"No one died in the blast. Some of the henchmen ended up in prison hospital though," Ibn said.

"Well, it's not like killing them always works," future Jason muttered. It didn't really work on the big ones, like a certain killer clown. If you tried, they always seemed to come back in some shape or form.

Or copy-cats rose up. Killing copy-cats just wasn't as satisfying.

Jason's past self was giving him a calculating and cold look. He decided to shrug it off.

"You'll get there," he said to his younger self. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how the Bruce of the past would take to today's Dick. Dick still had a few guns squirrelled away somewhere.

"Uncle Jay, train with me!" Tal'i said, tugging on future Jason's pants.

"Okay, Princess." Future Jason moved over to the equipment and pulled on some punch pads.

"It's Tuesday," Ibn sighed as Jason sat down and held out the punch pads for Tal'i.

"I know. I don't care. Actually, what surprises me is that we got here first."

"What?"

"Here," Carrie said, passing Ibn her phone so he could see the picture and message his father had sent out. He had Ry'an on his lap and behind him were the people from the past.

Ibn looked at the recipient list and cursed. Tal'i gasped.

"Daddy said a bad word!"

"Yes, Daddy said a bad word," Ibn sighed. He crossed his arms and tried to think about how to salvage the situation. Although, he was hoping that everyone was too busy and Jason was the only one with the time to visit.

At least his father hadn't sent the photo to Mar'i, although she would probably see it eventually.

* * *

The people from the past gathered over in the corner. Even Jason had followed them, his eyes on his future self smiling at and encouraging Damian's daughter as she threw punches and kicks at the punch pads on his hands.

"Todd, next time strange kids from the future bother you, don't bring it to us," Damian growled. Ibn was picking Ry'an up and moving him over to a table which didn't exist in their time. The strange woman fluttered around him, seeing if he needed help.

"Agreed," Dick said. While he liked Tal'i and Ry'an, the idea of grandkids was freaking him out a little. He wasn't old enough to be a grandpa! Plus, these kids knew future him and not him. It placed a lot of expectation on his shoulders which he couldn't live up to.

"This is interesting though," Tim said. "I mean, Jason comes back to the family-"

"We're not a family," Jason interrupted.

"Fine," Tim hissed back. "Jason comes back to the manor, then. Bruce loosens up; and now that I think about it, the two may be connected."

"Probably," Dick muttered.

"'Loosens up'?" Bruce questioned in a low tone.

"Come on, B. You have to admit, your future self didn't demand answers the way you do. He coaxed them out of you."

"It might be hard to believe, Dick, but I can be subtle."

"But you often don't bother. Plus, future you let future Damian scold you. Plus, plus, future you apparently allows future Jay to carry around guns inside the manor and train with his grandkids."

Bruce fell silent. Dick had a point.

"Damian's also taller than you," Jason pointed out in the silence.

"What?" Bruce and Damian said in unison. Bruce's voice was flat while Damian's held a bit of awe and excitement.

"Ibn or whatever. He's taller than Bruce. I noticed it when 'grandpapa' Bats was making his exit."

"You know Mar'i used to call B, 'Grandpa Bruce'. Still does," future Jason pointed out. "Thought you might like to know, he's already a 'Grandpapa Bats'."

"Grandpa Bats!" Tal'i echoed before executing two punches and a flying kick in sequence on the punch pads.

Past Jason twitched. He hated seeing this little girl training away. He wondered if Ibn was willing to throw his kids to the wolves of Gotham.

Future Jason chuckled.

* * *

"Good job, Princess," future Jason praised. "So, I hear you tried to hand your little brother over to those guys." He jabbed a thumb at the time travellers.

Tal'i frowned and crossed her arms, mimicking her dad when he was annoyed.

"Daddy didn't want to play with me last night. He stayed with Ry'an and mummy. I decided to get Ry'an a new family so he'd leave mine alone."

"And did daddy tell you that Ry'an's your family?"

"Family is mummy and daddy and me!" Tal'i puffed up her cheeks and tried to glare at her uncle.

"Come on, kiddo. You know your awesome kick? You can teach Ry'an that one day."

"But it's my awesome kick!" Tal'i whined.

"So? Ry'an's your brother. And what's his is also yours."

"Is that your logic for stealing Timothy's waffles, Jason?" Ibn asked.

"Well, duh!"

Tal'i dropped her arms and then put a finger in her mouth.

"Does that mean I get Ry'an's dessert?" she asked.

Ibn shared a look with his brother. Jason silently pleaded for him to agree. Even though Ry'an didn't usually get a dessert, Ibn was willing to give his daughter extra desserts if it eased the sibling rivalry. Besides, he would ask Alfred to half Tal'i's first dessert so she was still eating the same amount, just in two servings.

"Fine," he sighed.

"By the way, I don't steal Timmy's waffles, he makes them for me," future Jason said.


	4. Tim

**Part 4 – Tim**

* * *

Tal'i stared at Ry'an. Alien eyes glaring at alien eyes. A stuck out frown facing bubbling lips.

"I still don't like him," Tal'i announced to the room as Ibn placed Ry'an on a mat on the floor for some exploring time.

"He's your little brother Tal'i," Ibn pointed out, "you don't have to like him. However, you can't give him away. He stays."

"Boo," Tal'i moaned but she didn't press the issue nor did she try to unsettle her little brother. Ibn considered it improvement.

Off to the side, Ibn's brother, Jason Todd, chuckled.

"It's like watching you and Dick all over again," he commented with a smirk.

This comment was strange to the people from that past.

"What?" Dick and Damian questioned, looking for more information.

"Well, back then it was more 'your big brothers', but the idea was still the same."

"We are not a family," the Jason of the past said. He wanted to shout it out and punch the point into his future self. "What are you on?"

"We're not a blood related family," Jason agreed. "And I'm surprised you find that the point of interest, rather than how you're obviously talking to yourself."

Dick smiled at that comment and past Jason glared. He didn't care that it didn't faze his future self a bit, he just wanted the man to know how displeased he was without giving him more ammunition to use against him.

Ibn frowned at his brother.

"You know what, maybe if you didn't shoot me-"

"What?" Ibn's Jason squeaked in brotherly outrage. "You attacked Timmy long before that!"

"What?" A third voice stated, walking into the room and the end of the conversation.

"Hey, Tim," Carrie greeted the newcomer with a smile and a wave.

"Carrie," Tim greeted. He adjusted the rectangle frames on his face and scanned the room. "Damian. Jason. People out of time."

"Oh, great," Ibn sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Hi, Uncle Tim!" Tal'i greeted.

"How'd you get here, bro?" Ibn's Jason questioned.

Future Tim smiled.

"I've been here since dawn." He pointed down, indicating the cave below the manor. "Sort of."

"Better question; why are you up here?" Ibn asked with a long-suffering look.

The people from the past watched this interaction with rapt attention. It was basically the future Timothy and Damian talking. Talking, not fighting or arguing. And while Ibn didn't seem happy to see him, Ibn hadn't seem happy to see anyone so far.

"Right. Bruce sent me. He thinks he may have figured out the cause of today's little time slip," Ibn's Tim explained. "Something about a tracking bracelet?"

"Tal'i's bracelet?" the future Jason questioned as he pulled off his suit jacket, revealing the white shirt and red vest beneath.

"Why would- you know what, I'm not even going to ask," Ibn said. He would read his father's notes later to figure out what it was in Tal'i's bracelet caused this. And then he would have a talk with his father about why he gave Tal'i a tracking bracelet which could cause time slips.

"Good idea," the future Tim said. He walked over to Tal'i and knelt down. "Tal'i, could I see your bracelet? Grandpa Bruce wants to look at it."

Tal'i frowned at her uncle.

"No. Mine," she announced, grabbing her bracelet and holding her arm close.

"Tal'i," Ibn sighed.

"Come on, Princess," Jason said, joining his brother in the attempt to get Tal'i to part with her bracelet. "Grandpa will make your bracelet better."

Tal'i considered this for a moment.

"But it's mine."

"And it will still be yours," Tim said. "We'll bring it back."

"Oh goodness," Carrie groaned, walking over. She knelt by Tal'i and reached out. She didn't let the child's grip and pouting face stop her from prying her hand away and unclipping the bracelet. "Tal'i, I'm going to take your bracelet to your grandpa and, if you're good, he might take you to the zoo later."

"The zoo?" Tal'i questioned. Her face lit up and the bracelet was forgotten. "Can we see the elephants?"

"If you're good and let me take your bracelet to your grandpa."

Tal'i made a happy noise as she nodded.

"I want an elephant!" she told Carrie happily. "I'll love it and care for it and call it Bat-Phant!"

"Yeah," future Jason snorted in sync with is past self, "if Grandpa Dick didn't get an elephant, I don't think you will."

"Grandpa?" past Dick repeated in annoyance. It was alright when the kids said it, but from Jason it sounded like an insult.

"You're not getting an elephant," the future Tim pointed out.

"Killer of children's dreams," the future Jason taunted in his ear as Tal'i frowned at her uncles.

"Why not?" Ibn shrugged, to the shock of the people from the past.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce spluttered.

"Awesome, Damian!" Dick praised.

"Seriously?" past Tim sighed while past Jason just laughed.

"What do you need an elephant for anyway?" Damian growled at his future self in irritation.

The people from the future just smiled as if this was expected.

"Mar'i said no more animals, remember?" future Tim pointed out.

"Get another Bat-Steak and I'm in," future Jason said.

"It was Bat-Cow and you are disgusting!" Ibn growled at Jason.

"O-kay!" Carrie stated, wrapping her arms around her time's Jason's and Tim's shoulders. "We have the bracelet now, let's go guys!"

* * *

Tim didn't let Carrie lead him away. Instead, he moved towards Ibn and waited for Jason and Carrie to leave.

"Tal'i, go play with the dog," Tim said. Tal'i ran off, calling for the young puppy they had brought in off the streets a few weeks before Ry'an had been born. The group followed her, Tim and Ibn at the front and the people from the past behind him. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" Ibn responded darkly but also tiredly. Every part of his being wanted to be working at getting the people out of time back where they belonged before something happened however, he was just supposed to sit around and wait for others to solve the problem.

Never had a Tuesday been as unbearable as this.

Plus, he kept getting awed looks from past Bruce, stabbing glares from his younger self and a variety of looks from the younger versions of his brothers. Ibn couldn't help looking at his younger self and wondering why he had been so angry.

"Bruce is working towards a solution, I know because I was helping him. Jason and Carrie are down there right now, also helping. We have an idea what caused this so we can fix it."

"Are you going to make us forget this?" Dick suddenly asked from behind them.

Ibn and his Tim turned to face them. Ibn knew that Dick was probably the most unsettled of the group, although he was good at hiding it under interest in this time.

"This future is not set in stone for you," Ibn started, "in fact, my father has told of many different futures he has sometimes had the chance to glimpse. Some were darker than this, some were simpler."

"You will remember that you came to the future, maybe even recall some strong emotions. However, we won't let you remember specifics. After all, this isn't how you should find out about Mar'i," Tim finished.

"Yeah, how did Mar'i come about?" Jason asked Dick. Their Tim, the past Tim, looked between them with a worried expression.

Dick's hands clenched and he turned away in shame. Then a deep and slightly accented voice said;

"Well, when a man loves a woman-"

Future Tim knocked Ibn over the head. Past Tim breathed a relieved sighed and linked grateful eyes with his future self.

Damian glared and Ibn shrugged. He was rescuing Dick from having to answer that question.

* * *

Tal'i leapt across the yard, tossing a ball to a small dopey-eared black dog. Ibn placed Ry'an in the playpen on the porch.

The people from the past watched Ibn and the Tim of the time talk with mild interest. Mostly though, they were talking amongst themselves.

"I don't like this," Tim was saying, looking over at his future self with worry.

"Now you know how I feel," Jason pointed out.

"As they said, this is only one possible future," Dick pointed out, "and it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I'm working for the Boss again!" Jason snarled, pulling out his gun.

"I'm  _talking_  with Drake," Damian growled, crossing his arms.

"Stop." Bruce's flat tone was enough to make the boys pause, although Damian didn't twitch the way the past and current Robins did. "Fighting now won't change anything."

"Good decision," future Tim pointed out. He had a smile but was holding a staff. "We won't let you fight around the children."

"Too much of a chance for them to get hurt in the crossfire," Ibn added.

"And that's a no-no," Tim finished, collapsing his staff and putting it away.

There was a moment for the people from the past to absorb the united front the two of them made.

"Man, you two are creepy!" Jason finally declared.

"Your future self agrees at times," future Tim pointed out with a cold smile. A musical tone rang through the area and he sighed.

"Who is it?" Ibn asked.

"Steph." Tim groaned, "look at all those emoticons. Babs should never have shared that set with her."

"You mean the Bat Clan sticker ones?" Ibn questioned, looking over Tim's shoulder. He winced at the images of smiling Batgirl characters holding a pose. "Oh yeah. That's a lot. Looks like she's trying out the new set."

The phone rang again. Ibn caught a glimpse of the screen.

"And there's Harper Row's." Her little character came complete with taser gun.

"Those women scare me at times," Tim said softly. Past Tim raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"So, Replacement can't talk to women, huh?" Jason mused.

"I can too!" Tim responded.

"I'm not the best," Tim told his past self. "And these two, together, are intimidating."

"They do fight crime after sundown," Ibn pointed out. "Intimidating is the most basic of skills they require."

Future Tim just glared at his brother while the people from the past stared at Ibn and tried to figure out how Damian grew up into this guy.

"There's no way Bruce raised him," Jason whispered to his Tim. Past Tim nodded his agreement. Ibn was just far too, and it was an odd word to apply to  _Damian's future,_ bright. He had a life outside of Batman and the vigilante lifestyle. He was also married with kids, something Bruce, Tim and Jason didn't really factor into their futures at all because of their work as Batman, Robin and Red Hood. Damian had only ever thought about Batman in his future. Finding other things was a shock but he was starting to question whether this was a bad future or not. Initially, he had thought so.

"It's possible. I mean, Bruce has grown up somewhat in this future as well," Dick whispered to his two brothers, careful to make sure the person in question was out of earshot.

The phone went off again.

"It's Kon," future Tim said. He read off the message and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. "Looks like trouble. I guess I'll have to put a rain-check on your little problem."

"Little?" Damian growled in annoyance. He didn't think it was a 'little' problem. He looked up at his father, noticing that Bruce had a deep frown on his face as well.

"What's happening?" Ibn asked, trying to see the screen. His brother kept moving the phone so he couldn't see.

"It's Tuesday. You can't come," Tim said. "Besides, it's just that situation in Manhattan I was monitoring. Looks like it's about to go off."

"Go off?" past Tim questioned as his future self darted inside.

Ibn poked his head through the door and shouted;

"Take my Bat-plane! But if you crash it or otherwise put it in the path of destruction, you're paying for a new one!"

"Fine!" Tim shouted back.

"Really?" Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow at the older version of his son.

"I need someone to test it. I tried something new with this model," Ibn responded.

"What's going on in Manhattan?" Dick asked.

"Someone's probably going to hold the island for ransom or something. I know the situation could possibly end with Manhattan's destruction." Ibn shrugged. "I'm sure Tim can handle it."

"That's… nice?" the young Tim said, trying to absorb all this information. He must have some connection to New York. It sounded like he had a team there. Or at least, someone to work with.

Also, Damian could tinker. He made a mental note to keep the brat version away from his laptop. And to not take the Bat-plane an unknown number of years in the future.

"And what about us?" Jason demanded to know.

"We're still waiting for a solution," Ibn responded calmly. "Look, this is not the first time we've dealt with time discrepancies. It's probably not even going to be the last time, unfortunately. Time travel always gives me a headache."

"Your tea, sir," Alfred said, appearing when most needed as always. Although, Ibn had gotten into the habit of requesting tea every Tuesday at this time.

Ibn picked up the tea and inhaled the musky scent, letting it calm him with its warmth.

"Thank you, Alfred," he said. The throbbing in his forehead faded a little as he took a sip.

"Also, your father wishes to utilise some of Birdwatcher's contacts so he appears to be on his way here," Alfred said, thankfully waiting until Ibn had swallowed the first sip so he didn't choke or splutter over the tea. "Master Bruce needs him to collect a few things."

"Great," Ibn groaned. He regretted not hacking into his father's notes. What exactly had Tal'i's bracelet done which required use of Birdwatcher's contacts? Many of those contacts were in the spy game.

"I thought you might appreciate the warning."

"Yes. Thank you, Alfred."

The people from the past watched this exchange with curiosity.


	5. Dick

**Part 5 – Dick**

**Alternative title: Graysons**

* * *

Ibn waited a few minutes before bringing Tal'i inside. He passed Ry'an to Tim as the baby had been reaching out to the younger version of his uncle. Tim held the baby away from his chest and stared at it in fright.

"It's a baby, Replacement," Jason said, taking Ry'an from Tim. The baby started crying at being lifted from the small one's arms. Jason made a face and placed the baby back in Tim's arms. "Heh, looks like he choose you. Enjoy fatherhood."

"Unclehood," Ibn corrected. "I'm not leaving my son with you, no matter what my daughter wants."

"But, Daddy, if they want Ry'an, we should give him to them."

"I don't want him," Tim practically squeaked. The baby was drooling and his mind was setting off alarms for germ exposure.

"Tim, it's better to say 'I like him but he belongs with your family.'"

"Shut up, Dick."

Ibn tried to will his headache away as Dick, Tim, Jason and Damian bickered behind him. He had left a little bit of tea in his cup and was regretting leaving it as his head throbbed.

The library was one of the rooms in the manor which hadn't changed much over the years. Books still rested on shelves towards the ceiling and there were chairs for those who wanted to read. The only difference was the small playpen and desk and chair set up for the children. Ibn gave Tal'i some paper and watched with a peaceful feeling in his chest as she walked over and started colouring. There was even a Batman Inc. colouring book sitting on the table which she flicked through. Tal'i decided on a picture of Batman and started colouring it purple.

Tim carefully placed Ry'an in the playpen and smiled a small smile as Ry'an tugged on his shirt sleeve. He had to admit, Damian's spawn was chubby and cute.

"I get the feeling we're waiting for something," Bruce said to Ibn.

Ibn moved over to one of the shelves and pulled out a gun holster.

"That's probably not one of mine," Jason said when everyone from the past turned to glare at him. He was taking a stab in the dark and was surprised when Ibn backed him up.

"No. It's not. There's only one person in this household who would leave his equipment lying around."

"Hey, has anyone seen my holster?"

The group turned towards the entrance. Standing in the doorway was the recognisable form of Dick Grayson. His hair was going grey at the sides and he was wearing an outfit they hadn't seen before. An aqua, almost blue shirt with olive cargo pants and fingerless gloves in the same colours.

Ibn held the holster up with a smirk on his face and good mirth in his eyes.

"Yes." The future Dick Grayson moved forward, his feet not making a sound as he collected the item from Ibn's hands and clipped the holster around his upper thigh. "You're a lifesaver, D."

"So, what does father have you doing?"

"Meeting some people, collecting some stuff. Hopefully we'll be able to send your guests back where they belong."

"Hopefully? Not exactly inspiring trust there, Richard."

Dick shrugged and snuck a glance at his granddaughter before moving Ibn away with a guiding hand on the younger man's shoulder.

* * *

Any questions and thoughts about Dick Grayson wearing a gun around his thigh and calling himself 'Birdwatcher' were blown away by the sight of Ibn and Dick together. Ibn was giving Dick an amused expression as Dick gave him worried looks. The group was stuck trying to read their lips as they exchanged words.

_'You can come. Mar'i won't be mad. She'll understand.'_

_'It's Tuesday. I'll be fine. You should worry about yourself, Richard.'_

Dick switched to a small, reassuring smile as he placed his hands one Ibn's arms.

 _'You're a good father, Damian. I'll get what Bruce needs quick and be back soon.'_  He looked up at the taller man with something like pride glistening in his eyes as he spoke. Ibn gave a chuckle and shook his head with a fond smile. His lips moved  _'I know'_  and he told Dick to get on with it.

* * *

Ibn watched Dick go, ignoring the flutter of worry in his chest. He knew Dick could handle himself but he couldn't help remembering the time he thought he had lost his older brother.

"What. Was that?" Jason asked in a disgusted tone.

Ibn turned to see them staring at him. Jason and Tim were frowning and glaring while Dick and Damian were glancing at each other in shock and looking very unsure about something. Bruce was also trying to hide something. His breathing had evened out in a way he really only did when he was trying not to react emotionally.

"What?" Ibn asked innocently. He had no idea what they looked so disturbed about. "Is it about the gun?"

Tim violently shook his head while the rest quickly and vocally denied that.

"It's the gun, isn't it?" Ibn sighed. He knew his father used to have issues with guns, which Jason hadn't helped when he ran around as Red Hood with guns as his main weapon.

"Are you blind?" Jason asked, his face twisting into a sneer for a moment. "What's with you and Dick?"

Ibn didn't understand.

"You looked like…" Tim hesitated, "like a father and son." It was the best comparison he could think off, especially after all the time he spent watching Bruce with Dick and Jason.

Ibn couldn't help the slight rising of eyebrows and twitch of lips which spoke of how he was pleased with that simile.

Damian however, sneered like Jason.

"Disgusting," he declared. "Why you would need a buffoon like Grayson with father around?" Despite the phrasing, Ibn knew that Damian hadn't been asking the question but expressing his disgust.

Ibn straightened his back and glared down as his younger self. The effect was similar to his father's commanding others to pay attention to what he had to say.

" _'Grayson'_  is a man worthy of respect," Ibn stated. "Without him, I would have ended up with Mother and Grandfather."

"So?" Damian questioned, crossing his arms and glaring up at his future self. He was not intimidated by this ' _family'_ man one bit. "That's preferable to this weak creature you are, bending to the whims of these stragglers."

Ibn smiled and his teeth glinted in the light. He knew he looked sinister and it was enough to make the visitors from the past wary.

"Are you really so naïve as to believe me weak?" he asked his past self. "Even when you know I am you. I've been through the same training and more. I know all your weaknesses."

Damian felt a chill down his back but his pride would not let him back down.

"I could still beat you."

"I was Robin, I co-created a new team of heroes, I've been Nightwing, and I've been Batman. The member of the Justice League I got along with the best was Shazam until they let Irey West join as the new Flash. I'm brother to the previous Red Hood, friend to the current Red Hood, brother to Red Robin who is the creator of the Titans. And I'm the Son of Batman. If you managed to beat me, it would only be because I let you."

"You've been Nightwing?" Tim gasped.

"Wait? Previous? Who's using my name now?"

"Shazam?" Bruce questioned in a low growl.

"I get to be Robin? Ha! In your face, Drake!"

"Shut up, brat!" Tim spat back.

"Irey gets to join the League?" That last one is Dick, who looked worried about his best friend's child.

Ibn's lips twitched at their surprise. It was nice, for once, to be the one who knew everything. The rest of the family had been around longer than him and knew more than him about regular and hero stuff. Even Mar'i did because her father had told her many stories which had allowed her to become an encyclopaedia of the caped community, which had not been Dick's intention at all.

Even though Ibn wasn't supposed to share too much, it was preferable to fighting with a ten year old. It didn't matter that the ten year old was his younger self, he would still be fighting a child.

"Yeah. Irey took over as Flash for the League when her father couldn't leave the city because of work." He shrugged as he answered Dick's question first. "The arrangement actually worked. So, Irey's the League's Flash while Wallace works as Flash in his city as well as a League consultant."

"How did you get Robin?" Tim demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you rather the surprise?"

"What, from the little you must know about me, tells you I would enjoy that?"

"Oh, you'd hate it. However, it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ibn. Don't antagonise our guests," Mar'i said from the doorway with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Mama!" Tal'i cried out happily, dashing over to get a hug.

"How long have you been there?" Tim asked in surprise. They hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"A while," Ibn and Mar'i responded in unison. Mar'i glanced over at Ibn.

"You noticed."

"-tt- Of course." Then they both looked to Bruce who gave a small nod, indicating that he knew she had been there as well.

Dick have a small frown on his face and his eyes were shiny.

"We didn't get a chance to talk this morning," Mar'i said to him. "Although, I was hoping to find older dad here too."

"Father sent Richard out on errands," Ibn said. "And you've come home for lunch, even though you usually eat at work. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Mar'i said. "Pamela saw the image Grandpa Bruce is sending around and said I could join in on the fun. As long as I'm back at the end of my lunch break."

"You flew here," Ibn realised. It was the only way Mar'i would have been able to make the trip during her lunch break. Car would take too long. He was slightly disappointed that Mar'i would use her powers foolishly like that. "Wait. How did Pamela see the picture? It wasn't sent to either of you."

"Selina." The people from the past jumped at the sound of Catwoman's name.

"He sent it to Catwoman?" Ibn said, his voice rising in almost a screech.

"Catwoman!" Tal'i parroted. "Me. Ow." Tal'i whipped her hand out like a cat scratching and smiled up at them, looking for praise at her cat impression.

Ibn placed his head in his hands. Mar'i placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to go yell at him?"

"I do not yell," Ibn responded with a glare. "And I'm going to have lunch. Come along, Tal'i." And Ibn picked Ry'an up out of his playpen and stalked out of the room.

"Mummy, mummy! Come on!" Tal'i said excitedly, tugging on her mother's work pants. After all, she knew that this was special as it was rare that she had both mother and father home during lunch.

* * *

The people from the past followed Ibn's stalk back to the dining room.

"I hope future Dick is quick like he said," Tim said. He absent-mindedly scratched at his upper arms, insecurity radiating from his form. "Then we can get out of here."


	6. Tuesday in Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is the final chapter of this story. The people from the past go back and Ibn continues his Tuesday. Thank you to all those who have left comments and Kudos! (It's not too late to leave one or both!)

 

**Part 6 – Tuesday in Wayne Manor**

* * *

Lunch was served. Ibn felt calmer as he looked at the cool salads sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.

"You are welcome to help yourselves," Alfred said to the guests from the past.

"I hope you didn't make this all yourself," Bruce murmured in his roundabout version of concern.

"I assure you, I had the best of assistance."

"Jewia!" Tal'i said. She knew who helped Alfred.

"Yes. I thought I saw Julia on the way up here," Mar'i said, picking up her daughter and placing her on her chair.

"She seems to like sneaking around the manor and doing jobs while we're not looking," Ibn muttered in annoyance.

"Whatever it takes to keep your skills sharp, Master Damian," Alfred commented.

"I really think she just gets a kick out of jumping out and scaring us," Ibn said.

"She scares you?" Mar'i teased. Ibn's neck flushed.

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"Who's Julia?" Damian asked, looking between the three adults for answers.

"You will find out in the future, young Master Damian," Alfred responded.

Damian frowned but accepted this as an answer. The group moved to take places at the table as Mar'i instructed. She was warm and open and her hair seemed to waft around her as she moved gracefully around.

"Let's see. I think we have enough food for everyone," she mused, nodding to herself.

"There's not much meat," Jason complained, although his tone wasn't harsh.

"True," Mar'i mused. There were more vegetables. "But, Ibn doesn't eat meat. So he doesn't need any and his ten year old self can also have the vegetarian options."

"Are you stupid? I'm not a vegetarian," Damian said to Mar'i. Mar'i didn't even blink.

"Well, if you're not going to be grateful for the food. You don't get it," she said, moving his plate.

Damian was standing in his seat in moments, yelling protests which fell on deaf ears.

"Damian-"

"Shut up, Grayson! This woman needs to learn!" Damian ducked just in time to dodge a batarang. He glared at Ibn. "Do you carry those around or something?"

"He also carries a collapsible sword," a smooth voice from the door. When all eyes turned to him, he added, "sorry for interrupting."

"Great. Father's home is a place for vagrants."

The shaggy haired red head, dressed in an oversized white shirt and jeans, narrowed his eyes at Damian and then turned to Ibn.

"I deserve a medal. You were a horrific little brat."

"You knew what you signed up for," Ibn responded.

"Sure. Motorbikes and punching in faces," Colin responded jollily.

"Consider your status as my best friend revoked," Ibn said in a deadpan. "I am now instating Lian as my best friend."

"I thought Mar'i was Lian's best friend. You can't have the same best friend as your wife. And I thought we had something special."

"The designation of best friend only implies 'something special'. In practice, your revoked status just means that we will no longer be expected to spend time together while on patrol."

* * *

The people from the past watched this exchange in bafflement. The only one touching his food while they watched to adults discuss 'best friendship' was Jason.

"I'm sorry, you have a what?" Tim asked in shock.

"A 'best friendship agreement'. It's a contract covering all the parameters of our friendship," Ibn explained.

"Barbara created it for us when she claimed that our behaviour without each other was beginning to mimic each other."

"In other words, Damian started acting like you and you started acting like Damian?" Dick questioned.

A warm feeling blossomed in Ibn's chest. Dick called him 'Damian'. He didn't want to speak up, because it was convenient to call him something to differentiate him from his younger self but, it hurt to hear his family call him by the nickname which was special between him and Mar'i. In this time, the family knew that 'Ibn' was Mar'i's nickname for him. To them, he was Damian. To this people from the past, he was 'Ibn'. Disconnected from the Damian they knew.

He didn't like that.

Ibn turned back in during Colin's explanation.

"So Barbara forced the story out of us and created the agreement. It actually helped. I stopped being so violent and Damian had more than the superficial friendships he kept making with people."

* * *

The people from the past didn't really know what to make of Colin. He was a mystery. How did he become friends with Damian? From what he said, it sounded like they had been friends for a long time. Yet, the ten year old version of Damian was still glaring at Colin like he wanted to tear his throat out.

They didn't get too much time to ponder it as Colin pulled Ibn aside so they could exchange a few words and then he left.

"I should probably go too," Mar'i sighed. She gave Ibn a slow embrace which lasted long enough that a certain Birdwatcher slipped in through the door and tried to sneak up on them.

"Ruin the moment, Richard, and I will maim you."

Birdwatcher made a disappointed but playful face and stepped back while Ibn and Mar'i let go. Mar'i then gave her father a hug and told him to 'be good' before flying out the window.

"Ooh, sandwich," Birdwatcher commented, reaching over Jason to grab an egg and salad sandwich.

"Oi," Jason scolded, leaning far away from him as he could get. Birdwatcher smiled at him before moving towards his granddaughter.

Tal'i immediately wrapped her arms around her plate and pulled it close, squishing her lunch with her chin as she glared at her grandfather.

"No!" she stated. "My food!"

Birdwatcher moved back and held out his arms in a peaceful gesture. Tal'i did not relax.

"Richard, is there a reason you've decided to steal lunch?" Ibn asked.

"Yep. I'm back with the stuff and Bruce is getting ready to send them back."

Relief swept through the adults in the room.

Tension vanished from Ibn's shoulders.

"Still doesn't explain why you're stealing lunch," he commented.

Birdwatcher shrugged and snatched another sandwich from Tim's plate.

"Hey!" Tim whined.

"Eat when you get home," Ibn told him. He started to clean up around Ry'an so he could lift his baby out of the chair. "Also, keep an eye on Tal'i. We're going downstairs."

Tal'i perked up at that. Her face split into a wide smile.

"I'll meet you down there," Birdwatcher said, quickly ducking out of the door.

* * *

Home. Dick was going to be relieved when they were back. Judging by the way his family had relaxed in varying amounts, he had a feeling they were also relieved. There was no feeling worse than being out of place. Add in over a decade of unknown happenings and this place was alien despite its familiarity.

"Hey, Dick?" Tim whispered to him. "What's up with your future self?"

Dick shrugged.

"What makes you think I have any idea? He's only one of my possible futures."

Tim frowned at him but kept looking at him like he had the answers.

"Don't even try it, Replacement," Jason said. "Dickie's trying to ignore how everything turns out. I liked your gun."

The subtle jab at his future self's change in weapon hurt, even though Dick didn't have a problem with guns themselves. He only had a problem with how people used them.

The shift in Bruce's gaze to disapproving didn't help. What bothered Dick was that he wouldn't use a gun in their time so why was he getting criticism for Birdwatcher's choice of weapon?

The elevator down to the cave stopped and the doors opened. Tal'i was out like a shot, Ibn trying in vain to grab her while also juggling baby Ry'an.

"Hey, Princess!" The future version of Jason had changed into short sleeved navy shirt and jeans and his hair was hanging loosely over his forehead. He was leaning on the back of the console chair where Bruce Wayne was sitting. The chair swung around as future Jason moved to give Tal'i a hug and lift her off the ground.

"Where's Dick?" Tim asked, looking around for the future version of his other brother.

"Behind you," Birdwatcher said from behind them, causing Tim and Damian to jolt a little. "I took the stairs."

"Getting slow," future Jason teased with a wide smile.

"Says you," Birdwatcher countered, "care to try me on the practice mat? See how slow I really am?"

"Nah. Still sore from training. Besides, how long has it been since you slept?"

"Not telling."

"Ignoring us?" the Jason from the past grunted in distaste as Birdwatcher walked past them.

The person in question flinched as Jason had been almost right.

"I do not miss that attitude," grey-haired Bruce commented.

"Hey!" both Jasons scolded him. Whatever rebuttal they were going to make was drowned out by the Batplane which taxied into the cave.

Red Robin jumped out, split cape flaring behind him as he leapt to the ground and then grappled the rest of the distance from the hanger to the Batcomputer.

"Am I too late? Have they gone yet?" Then he looked around and pulled the mask off. "Oh good. I'm not too late."

Tim blinked as his future self unmasked. He had guessed that he wasn't Robin in this time. Truthfully, he knew he wouldn't be Robin once he reached adulthood. However, it was a shock to see that his future self had taken up a new costume and possibly a new name.

"How was it?" Ibn asked Red Robin and Tim was reminded that whatever he was in the future, it wasn't a weird as seeing his future self and Damian's future self interact civilly.

"Fine. Manhattan is safe and everyone can get on with their lives. Those that have them."

Eyebrows raised in surprise and shock at the utterance of the last sentence. It was said in a dark tone.

"What happened?" Birdwatcher asked, hovering nervously.

Red Robin shot a glare at grey-haired Bruce, whose shoulders twitched in a shrug. He had no idea what he had to do with this.

"The Batman Inc. members keep sending me these!" Red Robin said, pulling out his phone with a flourish.

Realisation flashed on future Jason's face and he snickers a laugh at his brother.

"You would laugh," Red Robin said in a threatening tone. His thumb flicked along the screen and the people gathered could see all the colourful little characters on it. "They keep sending them! Bluebird, numerous variations of Batgirl, Red Hood and Robin. Some 'chibi' Batman ones which really shouldn't exist Bruce! They shouldn't exist! But the worst one is this!" He turned the phone back to him as he swiped at the screen, stopping on one which had a crowbar splattered with blood and the words 'don't let them beat you down'.

The people from the past paled at what was obviously a reference to Jason's death as Robin. They glanced at future Jason who was frozen and staring at the screen.

"Wow. That turned out good. Nice art, Damian."

"-tt-, I told you I could make it look good," Ibn said.

"What's going on?" Birdwatcher asked, looking between his two scheming brothers.

"I lost a bet. Barbara ordered me to send one of those things to Tim and I managed to get her to let me design my own. Something not so cute."

"But it certainly looks cute," Birdwatcher mused, hovering over Tim's shoulder. "I mean, it's kind of cartoony."

"I would like to go home now," Damian spoke up. His Dick, Tim and Jason all nodded in agreement while Bruce just frowned disapprovingly.

"Right," grey-haired Bruce agreed. He typed a few things on the keyboard and then chucked the bracelet at them. Damian caught it. "I've reconfigured it. See, it was supposed to be able to track Tal'i anywhere and anytime. But, I think she may have fiddled with it in order to make it take her through time."

"Did not," Tal'i huffed.

"I checked the cameras, little Tali'ander," Bruce said in a soft voice to the little girl. "You took your father's screwdriver to my gift for you."

"Didn't wanna go past. I want to find Ry'an a family."

"Did it occur to you that if you handed Ry'an to them and let him grow up with them, you'd come back here and Ry'an would be the older brother? Because he would have grown up with Daddy and not you."

Tal'i blinked her large green eyes at her grandfather and then frowned.

"But, I'm older!"

"Not if you let Ry'an go with them."

Tal'i whimpered.

"No, no, no. Don't cry," Jason said, bouncing her awkwardly in his arms. "Ry'an's still here and you're still the older one."

"Yep. Really want to go back now," past Tim said, edging closer to Damian who was holding their ticket back.

"I don't say this often but,  _please, please_ send us back," past Jason commented.

"You're so good with kids," Dick mused in an impressed tone.

" _Please,_ " Jason repeated.

Grey-haired Bruce pressed a button, there was a flash of light and the visitors from the past went back to whence they came.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Tim, Jason and Dick quickly reminded Ibn that it was Tuesday and that he shouldn't be here. They got him back upstairs by kidnapping his children and fleeing upstairs with Ibn yelling after them.

* * *

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Irey West was standing on the doorstop, there to see the people from the past. She's too late but stays anyway, watching a kids show with Tal'i. Ibn sits through the whole thing even though he hates every moment of it. Irey cheers with the characters and gets right into it.

"It's embarrassing for a grown woman to act like that," Ibn commented. The red-haired West just smiled at him and vanished in a blur.

Mar'i came home later, during dinner. Someone had broken into her workplace during the lunch break. She had to try and sneak back in to stop them before Pamela did.

The family, there for dinner, all welcomed her home with smiles. They talked about their visitors and Dick finally had to explain why he didn't seem to interact with them.

"It was like looking at ghosts," Dick said and then refused to say anything more.

Tim nodded while Jason just shrugged. Jason was used to ghosts from the past.

"Hn," Bruce hummed as the window lit up.

The Batsignal.

Dick jumped up and pressed a finger to his ear, activating the comm. device he had in there.

"Babs, we've got trouble," he said as he moved out of the room.

Jason was on his phone.

"Hey, Carrie! You've heard? It's a break out. Well, suit up, you're with the old man today." Bruce had already vanished downstairs.

Tim was talking with Harper Row, alias Bluebird, as he followed Jason out of the room.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," Ibn said to his wife as she moved towards the window.

"We'll call if we need you," Mar'i said to Ibn, kissing his cheek as she floated outside the window. "I promise."

Ibn sat back down to finish his dinner, assured his children that everything was alright and spent some time hating how he couldn't put on a uniform and mask and fight on Tuesday.

* * *

Tuesday ends like this:

Ibn puts the children to bed and reads Tal'i a story. He makes himself another tea and tunes into the Bat Communication network (far more accurate than the news or police radio). He's torn between hoping that the situation will get bad enough for him to justify intervening and leaving the kids to Alfred and hoping that it's not too dangerous and his wife will come back safe.

And before bed, he sets up motion alarms and other safeguards so he will know if his children leave their room. Hopefully.

After midnight, his wife slips into bed with him. She's safe and warm and Ibn wraps his arms around her as he drifts into a restful sleep.

In a few hours, now Wednesday, Ibn will get up and spend a few hours patrolling the streets before sunrise.


End file.
